Part 2:Fighting,out in the open
by Hita Ver Alcina
Summary: Fang is acting weird...he seems to know things,before they happen?Ari pays a visit and so do the flyboys.With Fang severly injured and a new clue,Max is put to the test.Get ready for Maximum ride!The very best of Maximumride humour...


**Discalimer:I do not own Maximum ride.This is purley a fanfiction. **

**  
It might be long,but worth the read._Second in the out in the open trilogy.The first is Romance,out in the open._**

_This story consistes of alot of dialogue and so, uses a lot of space.__**  
**_

**Fighting, out in the open.**

Fang and I flew towards the cave. I think my heart is on drugs because it was singing way too loudly for my liking. Looking down I saw countless numbers of Erasers around the cave. I don't think Erasers were born, or rather made, with the intelligence genes because thanks to the whitecoats we could fly! I landed just outside the cave, Fang beside me. The Erasers must have seen us but they didn't do so much as a twitch.

Inside it was dark but I could see Angel at the back, clutching Cleste and Nudge was hugging Angel.Iggy, Gazzy and total were being the (ahme!)men's and patrolling the cave, although Gazzy looked like he had been to Antarctica and back; naked!

"Ok,you here can stop being guards and get out. Same with Nudge and Angel. Get up and get going" I said to them.

"I thought the'd taken you!" Angel whispered hugging me.

"No, course not honey" I whispered back. Suddenly the cave became darker. I turned around to see a bunch of uglyfied dogs (Erasers) blocking the mouth of the cave. Fang tensed.

The cave was small in length; we could fly over but one Eraser leap and we…well. I'll leave the details out.

"Fang, you're the groom.Nudge,Gazzy and Iggy,you're best people. Angel you mingle with the crowd!" I ordered. Instantly Fang stood beside me, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge behind us and Angel right at the back.

"What about me?" asked Total? "I want to have 'une dish 'o' Eraser" Total said, licking his nose.

"Whatever" I shouted and faced the Erasers.

It was like one of those movies we saw; when two armies lined up to fight. Except in our case one army was prettier, intelligent, faster and maybe slightly outnumbered, but that's nothing new. Slowly the Erasers parted and out stepped Ari.Fang leaned forward but I held him back; feeling his anger vibrating off the walls. Great!just my piece of chocolate!

"Hi Max!"Ari waved.

"Bye Ari"I waved back.

"Bet you didn't expect me?"

"Bet you didn't know you were ugly?"

"Max, you know it doesn't have to be this way!"

"Doesn't it?" I crossed my arms and walked forward. "You're right Ari, it doesn't have to be this way."

Ari looked delighted.

"You could always stop tracking our butts and stuff your head down a blender." I said this as if I was merely talking about the weather. Ari lost his plot (not that he ever had one) he morphed and lunged at me.

He never had a chance to touch me because at that moment fang pushed me aside and took on Ari.I didn't have time to watch because the rest of the Erasers broke loose and we, the Flock, fought back. Angel was making the Erasers fight them selves and Total didn't look like he was enjoying his "une dish 'o' Eraser". Fang and Ari were just a bloody heap and I was pretty ragged my self.

"Close your mouth, shut you're eyes and take off!" shouted Iggy.When Iggy says something like that, you obey!

Instantly there was a change. Instead of fighting back the flock were now trying to break away. Soon the cave was filled with what looked like green smoke and the Erasers didn't look like they were adapted to it! We took advantage of and flew out in open.Gazzy,Angel,Nudge and Iggy followed, holding Total. We waited a few seconds but there was no Fang.

"You guys go wait in the forest, I'm going in"

"Need no" came a feeble Fang-ish voice. He was dripping with blood and barley able to stay up. I rushed towards him and did a quick head count.

"Ok people, let's go!" I shouted. We flew up to meet about half a dozen flyboys with EU printed on their wings.

"Oh heck!"Moaned nudge.

"Iggy help Fang and hold Total" I ordered.

"I don't need help" Fang wheezed.

"Stop being such a hard ass, you can barely speak!" I snapped and got into my fighting stance, which, by the way, comes to me very naturally.

Two Flyboys came hurtling at me from opposite directions. I was going to be sandwiched! Not so fast, I thought as I flew up and they clashed heads. Nudge was talking to a flyboy while she ripped him apart and Gazzy was doing awesome.

"Naughty Flyboy!" shouted Angel, sticking her bottom lip out. She looked like a normal six year old apart from the fact that she can fly, read minds and oh yeah...control them.

"Get lost!" she shouted. The flyboy started to wiz around and then crashed down. I managed a husky laugh.

"Everyone ok?"I asked.

"Yeah"groaned Fang.

"We need to get Fang to hospital!"Gazzy said.

"Where are you goanna find one of those, in the little mermaids kingdom?" I said,frustrated.Evryone stopped and stared.

"Ook..We are going …that way." I said flying towards what I hope was civilisation. Everyone followed.

I was frustrated. "What did we learn from that?" I asked. "Nothing!"

_Everything happens for a reason, Maximum._ Chipped in the voice. English, French, Chinese, or Arabic? Not gibberish!

"That Erasers don't taste nice?" volunteered Total.

"Maybe that or maybe Erasers can see better at night or that Ari is the leader. There is always the possibility that Ari likes max maybe-."

"Maybe you could be quite" I said to nudge.

"Ok then"

"God you're bossy" Total said

I stared at him.

"Ok lady, don't give me daggers, I was talking to god; can't a dog pray?"

_NO!_ I thought.

I looked in the distance and spotted a field with about five barns.

"We're going to stop at three from the left," I shouted and minuets later we landed outside the only barn that looked like it could hold. I dropped Total and went to help Iggy and Gazzy with Fang as Angel slowly opened the door. Inside it was dark but I could see a switch. Angel walked towards it.

"Angel-going to-fall" Fang warned and sure enough Angel tripped over about 3 second's later. How did he know? Must ask him that! Nudge opened her mouth but I gave her a look that said 'not now'. I laid Fang down on the hay and everyone else collapsed around him.

Fang was moaning, in a Fang like way. I told everyone to help each other and after barley managing to convince Angel that Fang was going to be o.k. I looked down. Fang's shirt was too ripped to be used as bandages. I wrapped it out and started to wipe the blood.

"Ewww!"Fang moaned (I think)

"I know fang" I said. Fang saying ewww!?

"Ewww"he repeated.

"What?"

"Eww…"

Then I realised that he was trying to say EU.That's what was printed on the flyboys.

"Our next stop is Europe" I announced.

Everyone was silent.

"Hurrah, holiday in Europe!" Total leaped without much enthusiasm.

I pulled Iggy towards me and started to rip his shirt off.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"For Fang"

"Oh"

I used Iggy's shirt to bandage Fang. I was doing Fang's arms when I heard the crunching of leaves. Everyone except Fang stopped. I was frozen banana my self. Throught a hole I saw brown fur, slowly followed by a tail. Slowly…inch-by-inch the door creaked open…

**The follow ups:Truth,out in the open and The final words,out in the open. **


End file.
